Alien Remus
Title: Bureaucratic Alien Appearance Remus aliens, are humanoids with bronze hued skin, eyebrows angled down and pointed ears. Their hair is normally straight and they could almost past for humans were it not for the plate down their noses. They typically wear grey garments, with colored sashes when in military or similar ships, excursions etc, to show rank and position. Married individuals tend to have braids on the side of their heads, with rings of varying metals, usually showing the length of their marriage and other things. Colors and meanings * Red: Security * Blue: Science * Yellow: Engineering: Black stripes show rank. * Red and Yellow strips: Command History Once a very passionate race with a turbulent history. They later arose to be a civilization based on logic and traveled the stars, and hold to the policy of the 'First Function', that being any interaction with Pre-FTL civilizations is strictly prohibited. In the Orion Universe, they constantly argue with the Ultras about their 'interference', in dealing with Kaiju and argue that such worlds should learn to handle them, themselves. This adherence to procedure is such that they will not even move to help a primitive civilization at risk of destruction from a natural disaster, even when they have the ability and opportunity to do it discreetly. In another universe(s), the race has had encounters with the Trinity and have made attempts to either communicate with the entities, or interfere with their work. The outcomes have ranged from them being ignored, to them being destroyed. Universe Februum 262-18 The earliest known encounter in their history(ies) with one of the Trinity, was a situation called the 'Phoenix Incident'. Ultraman Flare After angering Sol, the Remusians of this universe were met by Sol's peer, the Lord of Chaos, in what was later called the Emerald Incident. The end result was their species being decimated as they were forced to eradicate their own planet's biosphere to stop the horrors that had spawned there. Being reduced to a mere couple thousand, they fell under the protection of the Nuvalings, though in implementation they are effectively a vassal race. Their fate has caused the Nuvalings and the now growing Galactic Alliance to consider the 'Sol Entity' as an enemy to all. Due to their similarities they also almost came into conflict with the Titanoids of this universe. Ultraman Soma As in other universes, the people of Remus hold themselves as stewards of civilization, and attempt to force other races to adhere to their philosophy, very many enemies, especially among the more spiritual members of the galactic community. They are also reprimanded by other races as they do not do much in the way of stopping invasions. Ultraman Orion Political opponents to the Ultras and the current system of the Galactic Community, the Remus Aliens typically refrain from moving outside of their territory and are rather isolationists. In times past, they competed for influence against the Ultras and even came to blows to determine the path the galaxy would take. Obviously they lost and have been bitter ever since. Abilities * Technology: They sport advance scientific technology that has graced them with laser rifles, hand held scanners, teleporters, and cloaking devices/hologram projectors. ** Ships: Their starships ** Blasters: Although not literally that, they have directed energy weapons, most often lasers for their pistols and phasers on their ships. ** Space Suits: ** Teleporters ** CT X-7: A Synthetic Titanoid, used in one universe. * Endurance: Coming from an arid world, they are well suited to dealing with hot temperatures and going long periods without water. Their history has also given them somewhat above average endurance against injuries, and their blood tends to clot quickly. Weaknesses Due to the arid nature of their homeworld, they are weak against the cold and humid environments. Humidity is a greater issue, as it causes them to tire much faster. They are typically not very good swimmers. Trivia * They are based not only on the federation from Star Trek, but several races from the series, mainly the Vulcans, Romulans and Bajorans. Category:Fan Seijin Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultraman Flare